ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of the Iron Throne
The Kingdom of the Iron Throne 'is the ruling party over the Crownlands, The Westerlands, The Reach and Dorne. The Iron Throne once had dominion over the The North, the Vale, The Iron Islands and The Riverlands, but seceded control of these regions to King Robb Stark following the War of the Five Kings. Even though the kingdom was split, the King on the Iron Throne continues to hold the title of '"Lord of the Seven Kingdoms" and "Protector of the Realm." '''The Lord of the Seven Kingdoms is advised by the Hand of the King and the small council. The current King of the Iron Throne is Robert III Baratheon, ruling from his seat in King's Landing. History After landing at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush, Aegon the Conqueror was crowned by his sister Visenya as "Aegon, First of His Name, King of All Westeros, and Shield of His People". When Aegon was anointed by theHigh Septon at Oldtown's Starry Sept after the War of Conquest, he was named "Aegon of House Targaryen, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm".3 Despite claiming authority over all of them, the Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men did not rule all Seven Kingdoms until Dorne joined the realm during the reign of King Daeron II Targaryen, however. The Targaryens would rule the Iron Throne for nearly three centuries, before being overthrown by House Baratheon during the time of Robert's Rebellion. The Kingdom would face fright again during the War of the Five Kings, resulting in four kingdoms seceding from the Throne and the Kingdom of the North being formed. The Small Council The Small Council was originally made up of seven advisers who would best assist the King of the Iron Throne in managing his realm. The King had free reign to choose six of the seven personally from any man of his choosing, although the Citadel would hand select who would serve as Grand Maester. The original positions are as follows. Hand of the King The Hand of the King is the chief advisor to the King on the Iron Throne, his second-in-command and often his post capable administrator. Duties of the Hand include commanding the king's armies, drafting laws, dispensing justice, and generally managing the day-to-day running of the kingdom. The Hand may act on the king's behalf when he is indisposed, and sit the Iron Throne while doing so. The Hand also sits on the small council and will run the council if the king is not present. The office typically makes the Hand the second-most powerful man in the kingdom next to the king, though some Hands had the reputation of ruling their kings. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard The most senior member of the Kingsguard, the Lord Commander is an acting advisor on the security of the King and his royal family, as well as the overall security of the Red Keep and King's Landing as a whole. Often a talented knight and adept strategist, he serves a secondary role as a military advisor and possible general. Master of Coin The Master of Coin is the chief financial adviser of the king. Duties include keeping account of the receipts and expenditures from the royal treasury, receiving reports from royal officials, supervising the collection of taxes and custom duties, borrowing money, managing the royal treasury and supervising the three royal mints. The master of coin oversees a large number of offices including the four Keepers of the Keys, the King's Counter, the King's Scales, the officers in charge of mints, harbormasters, tax farmers, customs sergeants, wool factors, toll collectors, pursers and wine factors. Master of Laws The Master of Laws is the king's advisor relating to the administration of justice and the dealing of punishments for crime. Duties of the master of laws include managing the dungeons at the Red Keep and supervising the chief gaoler, chief undergaoler, undergaolers, and the King's Justice. The City Watch of King's Landing presumably falls under the bailiwick of the master of laws. In addition it is he who drafts the official written version of the King's Laws, or amends existing ones. Master of Whispers The Master of Whispers is the King's chief spymaster, charged with gathering intelligence on behalf on the crown. They ensure the safety of messages, manage spies, hire informants, consort with assassins, and collect information as far as they can from the many places across the Narrow Sea. This position is looked down upon as a job for cravens and miscreants, but provides an invaluable service nonetheless. Master of Ships The Master of Ships is the king on the Iron Throne's advisor charged with running the royal fleet and administering the crown's navies. Duties of the master of ships include arranging for the building and maintenance of warships, obtaining crews for the warships and commanding naval operations. The building of ports and harbors, collection of maritime tariffs, and action against piracy are also duties. Grand Maester The Grand Maester is considered the senior member of the order and serves as its representative to the king. He can only be made or unmade by the Conclave. He sits on the small council and acts as the king's adviser into matters of history, higher learning, and often the occult. The Grand Maester wears many interwoven maester chains to indicate his high office, but these do not reflect his true studies. Gems are woven into the chains. Master of War After the many conflicts in Westeros and the ultimate conclusion to the War of the Burning Brand it was decided a new Small Council position was necessary. A master of war was created, a supreme military authority operating under the king. Duties include the oversight of defenses and fortifications, the training of soldiers, the supplying of arms and armor, and of course the commanding of armies on the battlefield. Thus far only two men have held the position since its creation. Members of the Small Council The Small Council under King Beric Baratheon * Hand of the King - Talbert Stokeworth (336 AC - 354 AC), Vacate between 354AC and 368 AC). * Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - Nathaniel Connington (356 AC - 362 AC) * Master of Coin - Selwyn Tarth (341 AC - 362 AC) * Master of Laws - Barristan Brax * Master of Whisperers - Denys * Master of Ships - Cortnay Baratheon (328 - 341 AC), Lord Banefort (341 AC - 359 AC), Meryn Redwyne (361 - 362 AC) * Master of War (position established following the War of the Exile) - Lord Selmy (342 AC - 362 AC) * Grand Maester - Joffrey Celtigar (deceased), Ryon (360 AC - 362 AC) The Small Council under King Alesander I Baratheon * '''Hand of the King - Roland Westerling (368 AC - 370 AC) * Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - Nathaniel Connington (362 AC - 370 AC) * Master of Coin - Selwyn Tarth'' (362 AC - 370 AC), Allyria Martell (370 AC - Present) * '''Master of Laws' - Barristan Brax (362 AC - 368 AC), Damion Lannister (368 AC - 370 AC; Represented by Loren Lannister (368 AC - 370 AC) and later Tytos Marbrand (370 AC)) * Master of Whisperers - Denys (362 AC - 369 AC), Leyton Hightower (370 AC) * Master of Ships - Meryn Redwyne (362 AC - 370 AC) '' * '''Master of War' - Lord Selmy (362 AC - 366 AC), Alan Tarly (366 AC - 370 AC) * Grand Maester - Ryon (362 AC - 370 AC) The Small Council under King Robert III Baratheon * Protector of the Realm '''- Roland Westerling (370 AC - Present) * '''Hand of the King - Roland Westerling (370 AC - Present) * Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - Nathaniel Connington (370 AC - Present) * Master of Coin - Allyria Martell (370 A''C - Present) * '''Master of Laws' - Tytos Marbrand (370 AC - Present) * Master of Whisperers - Talbert Stokeworth (370 AC - Present) * Master of Ships - Duram Bar Emmon (370 AC - Present) * Master of War - Alan Tarly (370 AC - Present) * Grand Maester - Ryon (370 AC - Present) In light of the Regency of King Robert III Baratheon, Roland Westerling formed four advisory positions to the Small Council for the duration of the regency. One of the position was removed when Lord Talbert Stokeworth was raised to the position of Master of Whispers. * 'Royal Adviser '- Steffon Baratheon (370 AC), Bartimus Caron (370 AC - Present). * 'Royal Adviser '- Harlen Tyrell (370 AC - Present) * 'Royal Adviser '- Damion Lannister (370 AC - Present) * 'Royal Adviser '- Talbert Stokeworth (370 AC. Raised to position of Master of Whispers), Vacant. Line of Succession 283AC - 298AC: King Robert I Baratheon 298AC - 300AC: King Joffrey I Lannister 300AC - 320 AC: King Renly I Baratheon 320 AC - 332 AC: King Robert II Baratheon 332 AC - 361 AC: King Beric I Baratheon 361 AC - 370 AC: King Alesander I Baratheon 370 AC - Present: King Robert III Baratheon Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne